Reunion
by LadyCash
Summary: A first love never forgotten. Finally, they get their happily ever after. Ses/Calydor pairing


He was waiting. At last, after years of heartache and longing, their separation was coming to an end. She ran faster, and then faster still.

Calydor, he of midnight blue and draped with Alma's own stars. First love, never forgotten. Haunting her dreams, champing at her heart. Stubborn stallion. She smiled. Another rise, another, and he was there. She was home.

He sighed, stomped, stamped at nothing. She would come. Once the truth was told, and the goodbye's shared, she would be off from the Hallow Hills and straight to him. Ready for a new life, maybe not the life they might have had, that he had longed for lo these many years, but still one of promise and beauty and love. Soon. The sun rose high, heat lying on his shoulders, heavy as a winter's coat. He drowsed, ear's pricked for danger, for her.

Ses drew up, eyeing the stallion before her. Magnificent he was, even more so than in his youth. Maturity was in his height and breadth, the arch of his neck and strength of his legs. She faltered for a moment. That same maturity that enhanced her love, elevated him beyond her Vale-caught dreams, also rested upon her. 2 foals she had borne and raised to maturity, endured hard years of loss, madness, starvation, joy and reclamation. She was no longer the filly of yore. Would it matter?

The wind shifted. Calydor stirred. Mane of flame, coat of richest cream. His waking dream stood before him. "Ses", he breathed. The light that came up in his eyes made her blush.

Despite her momentary doubts, she raised her eyes to his. "If you will have me still." He drew in the scent of her, clean and bright. His eyes took her in at a thorough sweep. He caught the question in her reply. Shaking off his drowse, he moved to her, not missing the way she shivered at his nearness, shifted her stance just the tiniest bit.

"What is this? Where is my bold warrior queen, running to war with wyverns?" He champed suddenly, worried. "Is it your young? Do you not wish to come with me now? " If she had come this far from her beloved hills to reject him yet again he would be crushed. Did she desire to stay in the Wyvern Hills? Were her people demanding her presence still?

His confusion and concern made him gruff, and he struggled to keep calm. The urge to fidget and stamp, to toss his head and tail in consternation warred in him. If she refused him!

Sensing this, Ses felt herself easing, and laughed. "A warrior no more am I. My fight is done. My children grown. And I am here, to find a new adventure upon Alma's back. But I am a filly no more. Life has been heavy on my shoulder's of late, Calydor."

He did snort then. "And what do I, a stallion grown, need of fillies? It is you, with all your hardships and courage, that woos me now." She did fidget then, sidestepping as she gathered her thoughts. "I am no plains borne, my inexperience may prove an…impediment." He looked at her askance. What was this nonsense she spouted? Impediment? He eyed her closer, only to see her focus on something (nothing?) past his shoulder. She would not meet his eyes. At last it came to him. She was embarrassed! Silly mare, she should have known better. He tossed his head with a whicker. "Impediment? More like a refreshing breeze! I look forward to sharing all the ways of the Free People with you, my love. Indeed, I cannot wait."

Ses did meet his eyes then, and what she saw there emboldened her. "Well, then, if you're sure." He stepped closer yet, and nibbled lightly upon the crest of her neck. "Never more sure of anything, my love. Shall we away?" Her answering "Yes," was just a bit breathless. He smirked. What a joy she was! What fun they would have together!

Sensing his mood, she deliberately allowed her body to brush the length of his as she kicked off, headed further onto the plain. "Then why stand around, Calydor, the day grows late!" The midnight blue stallion shuddered with pleasure at her bold touch, and let loose a peal of joy. Spinning on one heel, he joined her in three bounds, and together they rushed into the rest of their lives.


End file.
